


Taiga and Tundra

by machtermann



Category: Nazi Germany - Fandom, World War 2 - Fandom, World War II - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machtermann/pseuds/machtermann
Summary: Else Janke, the half-Jewish girl and the rather young Joseph Goebbels back when they were both living in Rheydt. I see the relationship rather one sided with Janke captivated by Goebbels and the newly decorated "doctor" quite distant, only semi-approachable yet present enough to win Janke’s heart.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Taiga and Tundra

Rheydt, 1924 

“November was hastily coming to an end once again and my home Rheydt was surely not spared from what was approaching. Soon, the day would blend with the night and autumn would snow away to winter, smooth yet relentless as ever. Days would pass in our town, none different than the other - until I was robbed of the slightest bit of peace as ennui crawled in my psyche, bitter and sore. I would be left forsaken, alone in body and soul.

I would then seek shelter in his chest like a fortress, my mind paying no heed to his lithe form as I would nestle in the crook of his neck. Same story, same dance every year. In his arms I was always the newly hatched bird, witnessing dawn for the first time. I would put my head on his thumping heart, gather the fabric around my clenched hands to breathe in his scent from his shirt and drift away. And then he would close his eyes, thick black lashes clashing to each other like swords - what a serene battle! He would lazily allow his gaze to drop on my figure, the rich earthy gaze lingering, searching, tasting. Despite his tranquility, I would find myself lost in sheer panic. With one look into his eyes I would delve into a forest of larch - the cold breeze slithering into my robe through the pine branches, the night sky leaving me blind and forgotten. Taiga and tundra - so cold, so dark! A part of me would drown in the darkness of this incurable misanthrope, and the other would clutch onto his soul for the dear life. I would wish to wither away in the folds of frigid soil. Yet his heartbeat would keep me alive where his gaze would pin me down in the permafrost. I would always find my soul raw, free, unleashed in the wild with unquenchable thirst - be the hunter or the prey. This, this was how I knew I would end. Torn apart, bleeding, cold with my soul aching and eyes searching for that one sweet look into the wells of his eyes to reach back to life against the numbness overpowering me. Every winter this man would destroy me, just to let me live again. And every winter I would go back to him. Joseph - what a cursed man you were!”


End file.
